


Rumour Has It

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason's heard a rumour which compels him to change his relationship status with Dick.





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> It's just poorly written porn

Jason closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as Dick worked on his cock, sucking and licking like an expert. Cars honked and people chattered as they walked by the alley where the two were hidden behind a dumpster but neither of them made an attempt to pull away. If anything, the idea of being caught just excited Dick.

 

Carding his fingers through Dick's hair, Jason looked down at those baby blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul. God, what Jason wouldn't give to have those eyes look at him and only him. But what they had was just temporary and from what he had heard, Dick was seeing other people on the side. As much as it annoyed him, Jason couldn't say a thing about it, not when he was the one who ran away from a relationship. If he never spoke of love, he wouldn't get his heart broken. Unfortunately, that plan seemed to backfire on him.

 

“Fuck!” He groaned as Dick hollowed out his cheeks, sucking harder and snapping Jason out of his thoughts. Shudders passed through his body as his grip on Dick's hair tightened and he knew he was close.

 

Just then, Dick reached out to fondle his balls and with a muffled cry, Jason came, spurting his seed down his partner's throat. Dick never gagged. Instead he milked Jason's cock until he had nothing left to give, pulling back slowly and making a show off swallowing Jason's cum.

 

Wiping his lips with the back his hand, Dick smiled sly. “My place?” he asked and Jason nodded without even thinking about it. Right now, if his Bluebird told him to jump off a cliff, he'd do it, no questions asked.

 

Hips swaying, Dick walked. Turning back, he winked, took out his grapple and flew away.

 

God, Jason really was fucked.

  
  


 

The first thing that came into sight when Jason opened his eyes was raven hair. An arm and a leg had been draped over his body, Dick's face tucked under his chin.

 

In the beginning, once he got what he came from, Jason always made a hasty retreat through the window before Dick could say a word. Wham bam thank you ma'am was an easier alternative than sticking around and talking about his feelings. Jason didn't talk about feelings. Instead, he buried them deep so he didn't have to think about them until they began to overflow. Thankfully, there wasn't anything beating up a few thugs couldn't fix when that happened.

 

But now, here he was, admiring Dick's face as he slept. Even though the man was drooling, hair sticking out in every direction, to Jason he was so beautiful. Unable to stop himself, he ran his fingers through Dick's hair and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

 

“Sap.” Dick grinned, eyes still closed and Jason's body stiffened. How did he not realise that Dick was awake?

 

Giving Jason a chaste kiss, Dick stumbled out of bed and grabbed his boxers that had been discarded on the floor during last night's activities. “What time is it?” he asked, scratching his head but Jason simply hummed, staring intently at the Grayson butt. He'd seen in many many times, groped it every chance he got but it still wasn't enough.

 

“Fuck! I'm going to be late!” Dick exclaimed, opening his closet and pulling out clothes.

 

“Had a meeting?” Jason asked with a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

“Yeah. I'm supposed to meet Roy in like 15 minutes. He promised to treat me to breakfast because I was feeling down,” Dick smiled affectionately.

 

Jason loved Roy. The redhead was his best friend but this news brought a frown to his face. Especially since Roy was one of the people Dick was supposedly seeing. According to Ivy who told Harley who told Jason while trying to knock his head off with a bat, Dick and Roy were getting chummy at the zoo, looking like an actual married couple with Lian tagging along.

 

He had avoided Roy since then.

 

“Oh? You didn't tell me you were in a bad mood,” Jason grumbled, sinking deeper into his sheets.

 

Dick shot him a look, eyebrows raised. “If I remember correctly, you never gave me your number so I could get in touch with you. And weren't you the one who said that we didn't talk about our feelings ever?”

 

“I… well… maybe I want things to change!” If only he was dressed, Jason could have jumped out the window. That would have been easier.

 

“Oh?” Dick grinned. “Maybe that's something we should talk about, Jay.”

 

“Maybe.” Jason peeked from under the sheets.

 

“But for now, I have to go. Don't forget to lock up after yourself.” With a wave and a smile, Dick was out the door and all Jason could do was lie back and curse himself for the choices he made.

  
  


 

Grappling through the city, Jason had just wrapped a heist and his body was thrumming with adrenaline. Now with patrol almost over, all he wanted to do was find Nightwing and end the night on a positive note, one that involved Jason on his back and Dick riding him as hard as he could.

 

Or maybe Jason would eat Dick out. Or both. He wasn't sure yet.

 

With his pants tightening at the thought of everything he could do to Dick, a smile spread across Jason's face as he saw the man he was looking for, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, his hair gently swaying with the wind.  

 

But the smile disappeared as soon as it came when Jason noticed the person with Dick: Barbara Gordon.

 

Jason knew all about Dick’s history with the current Batgirl. They had a strong connection and despite breaking up multiple times, they always came back to one another. But from what Dick had said, his last break up with Babs had been the final one. Jason wasn't so sure though.

 

According to Tim who heard from Damian who was in the cave when it happened, Dick and Barbara shared a moment. One that made the Demon Brat think that maybe they had started things up again. And if Dick decided to be with Barbara, Jason couldn't really blame him. She could give him the stability that Jason could never.

 

As the pair laughed, gazing at each other affectionately, Jason turned away, heart aching and with one last look at his Bluebird, he grappled away.

  
  


“Will you quit your moping and concentrate?” Artemis snapped, glaring at Jason who had been doing a poor job of listening to his teammates as they discussed a new case.

 

“I'm not moping,” he grumbled crossing his arms but he knew that Artemis could see right through him. Not much was hidden from the Amazonian.

 

Sighing, Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, so close to losing her cool and slamming Jason's head into a table. “What is wrong with you today?”

 

Glancing at the redhead, Jason weighed his options. He could lie but that could and probably would end with his face in a wall. Telling the truth may result in injury as well but the chances of it were lower.

 

“You know how Dick and I've been just doing the whole friends with benefits thing?” he asked and Artemis nodded.

 

“Yes I know about your attempt to keep things ‘casual’ while you're actually madly in love with Richard.”

 

“Art!”

 

“Keep talking, Todd.”

 

Chewing on his lower lip, Jason nodded. “Well, apparently he's seeing other people.”

 

Jason left out the part about how it burned and how he wanted nothing more than for Dick to be his and his alone. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only schmuck in love with Dick. Everyone wanted the blue eyed vigilante and Jason couldn't blame them for it. He could hate them but he couldn't blame them.

 

“Ah, yes. I heard a rumour about him and Slade Wilson.”

 

There was another? Slade to boost? Jason always knew about the mercenary's obsession with the former Robin but for Dick to actually be interested? What the hell was Jason doing wrong? He had to be better than Slade at least.

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Artemis asked.

 

Sighing, Jason shook his head. “I don't think there's anything I can do.”

 

“Do you truly love Richard?”

 

Jason remembered his fourteen year old self, completely enamoured by Dick Grayson's smile, doing whatever he could to impress the older. He remembered coming back to life and those feelings rushing back when he came face to face with Nightwing. In every phase of his life, Jason had loved Dick, unable to move on from his Boy Wonder. “Yes. I love him,” he whispered his answer and Artemis squeezed his shoulders.

 

“Then maybe you should tell him,” she suggested and Jason groaned.

 

“I'm not so good when it comes to talking about my feelings.”

 

“Then what are good at?”

 

“.... Sex?”

 

Artemis stared at Jason for a while, almost as if she didn't believe him and then finally shrugged. “Then you know what to do.”

 

“Fuck him into a relationship?”

 

“Whatever helps you, Jason,” she said, grabbing the blueprints off the table.

 

Jason meanwhile thought about what she said and nodded. “Do you think-”

 

“No. I have helped you enough. The rest you do on your own.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.”

  
  
  


“Please, please, please, Jay, please,” Dick begged, tears streaking down his cheeks, hands tied above his head.

 

Cooing at the beautiful man before him, Jason drove another finger inside Dick, making him cry. He had been at this for what felt like an hour, pushing Dick to the edge but never giving him the release he so desperately wanted.

 

“I don't know, Dickie. Have you been good for me?” Jason asked, voice teasing.

 

“Yes. Yes. I have. Been so good for you, Jay,” Dick cried, hands struggling against his bonds as Jason brushed against his prostate.

 

Jason hummed, lining himself against Dick's hole. “Then I guess you deserve a reward.” Bending Dick almost in half, testing the acrobat's flexibility, Jason buried his cock inside, barely giving his Bluebird the chance to adjust before he started thrusting, hard and merciless.

 

With his back arched, tongue poking out with ever thrust, Dick moved his hips to match Jason's pace, feelings heat pool in his stomach with every hit to his prostate. “I'm gonna come,” he cried, trying to angle his himself to take Jason deeper.

 

“Ah, ah, good boys don't come before they're given permission,” Jason chastised, wrapping his fingers around the base of Dick's cock, halting his orgasm.

 

“Jay, no! Please let me come,” Dick whimpered, feeling nothing but pleasure as Jason rammed against his prostate over and over.

 

“You're my good boy, ain't ya, Dickie?” Jason asked, leaning down to kiss away his partner's tears.

 

Lower lip jutting out and teary eyed, Dick nodded. “I am. I am. Your good boy.”

 

“Then you'll come when I tell you to.”

 

With that Jason hiked Dick's legs onto his shoulders, moving in deeper and reducing the acrobat into a moaning mess. Pupils blown out, cheeks flushed and lips swollen red with drool dripping down his chin, Jason was sure that he'd never seen anything as beautiful as Dick.

 

“You ever gonna let anyone touch what's mine?” Jason growled, fingers carding into Dick's hair to pull.

 

“No!”

 

With his free hand pressing into Dick's waist, hard enough to leave bruises, Jason smirked. “Who do you belong to Dickie?”

 

“You. You. You. I'm yours. Only yours,” the older rambled.

 

Leaning forward, Jason thrust and thrust, losing his rhythm as he chased his orgasm. He could feel Dick's breath on his face, moans and crying echoing in his ears and there was no sound more amazing. Feeling close to release, he let go of Dick's cock, looking him straight in the eyes. “Come for me, pretty bird,” Jason ordered and with Jason's name on his lips, Dick fell apart, streaks of white splashing onto both their chests.

 

With Dick's hole tightening around his cock, Jason was soon too follow, emptying himself deep inside his partner.

 

Panting the two stared at each other before Jason pulled out and untied Dick's hands. Grabbing the lotion from the bedside table, he applied some on his Bluebird's wrists before massaging them gently.

 

“So, I'm yours, eh?” Dick asked, breaking the silence they were sitting in, a small smile on his face.

 

With his confidence slipping away, Jason just shrugged, unable to meet Dick's eyes. “Only if you want to,” he muttered, making Dick laugh.

 

“I want to, Jay,” he whispered. “I want to be yours.”

 

Cheeks turning red, Jason nodded but he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. His inner fourteen year old was so very happy, after all.

 

Pulling Jason close, Dick kisses him languidly, limbs tangling even though they should have been cleaning up. Right now, however, all Jason could think about was how Dick was finally his and even if the future was uncertain, he'd do everything he could to make things between them work.

 

“You're cute,” Dick commented as he looked at Jason, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Jason asked, eyes narrowed and brows raised.

 

“The way you get jealous, I think it's adorable.” Dick shrugged.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“By the way, Babs might tell you that she saw me and Wally kiss but that never happened.”

 

“.... Son of a bitch.”


End file.
